Cooper Or Cohen?
by snowboardbaby526
Summary: What if Kirsten was not the only one that had a child (or aborted a child) with a Cooper…… or shall we say ex-cooper. (Please read and review!)
1. The Secret

**Cooper, or Cohen?**

"What?" Marisa screamed

"Marisa, honey, I'm sorry you had to find out this way" Julie Nichol stated calmly

"All I wanted to do was cheerleading mom, not find out that all of my life I have actually been a Cohen!"

"This is why they should not make you show a birth certificate to cheerlead" Julie murmured more to herself then Marisa.

"I think it's a good thing, because if it didn't I probably never would have found out that Seth is my brother!" Marisa said, "Oh my god, I am dating, and he is Seth's brother!" Marisa said as it dawned on her.

"Why do you think I tried to break you two up sweetie?" Julie questioned.

"I thought you just didn't like him, I didn't know you were trying to stop me from dating my brother!" Marisa cried.

"Look, Marisa, I am very sorry." Julie apologized

"Sorry? Sorry, mom? I'm afraid that doesn't cut it!" Marisa yelled at the top of her lung capacity before storming out of the house to go find Ryan.

"Ryan I can't see you anymore" Marisa told Ryan

"Why?" Ryan pondered, guessing that Marisa was drunk and didn't mean any of this

"Because you are my half-brother." Marisa stated before running off to find Sandy, she had a few words to say to him.


	2. The truth

**The Truth**

"You are a terrible person, and husband, and if I were Kirsten I would go and file for divorce papers right now!" Marisa screamed at Sandy.

"Marisa, what are you talking about?" Sandy asked

"Oh I think you now, you cheated on Kirsten!" Marisa said, not yelling, her voice just full of sadness.

"So your mother finally told you I presume?" Sandy said almost to calmly for Marisa's liking.

"DUH! IF SHE DIDN'T WHY WOULD I BE HERE?" Marisa cried.

Marisa just let me have a chance to explain!" Sandy replied

"Fine, I guess I could here you side of the story to."

"Ok, well as you know, you are two and a half months older then Seth, so Kirsten had not become pregnant yet, so after Jimmy and Kirsten broke up, me and Kirsten met, and fell in love, and although it is to be said that Jimmy was just on the rebound, I will here nothing of it, I believe that he truly loved Julie. After a while though, Julie and Jimmy, and Kirsten and I were having some relationship troubles, so Kirsten turned to Jimmy for guidance, so I went to Julie, not knowing what the outcome would be, not that I regret being your father, you are terrific, so Julie decided to hide this fact from everyone, me Jimmy, Newport,everone, until recently, after Caleb and Julie got married, she decided it was time to tell the truth, I only found out that I was your father a few months ago, so please Marisa, I beg of you, don't hate me!" Sandy said tears starting to form in his eyes

"Does Kirsten know?" Marisa questioned Sandy

"Yes I told her the minute after me and Jimmy found out!"

"Oh my god, my dad knows to?" Marisa said as what Sandy had just said sunk in.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Marisa." Sandy apologized, with real regret formed on his face

"Sandy, can I ask you one more question before I leave to have a talk with the gruesome twosome of Newport?"

"Sure thing, Hun" Sandy said before stopping himself as the awkward silence began

"Marisa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to be awkward….."

"It's ok….now, my question is, how did Kirsten take the news?"

"Well at first she was furious, but as she thought about it, she remembered her abortion she had with Jimmy, although this is nothing like that situation, she had it in her heart to forgive me" Sandy explained

"Thanks, I think thatexplanationabout howI was your childjust helped me clear a few things up" Marisa thanked before leaving Sandy's household.

(_A/N: I am sorry that got so confusing on how such a nice guy like Sandy could ever cheat on his pregnant wife,__but if you follow the new episodes, then you will remember that Sandy almost cheated on Kirsten with Rebecca, although, Rebecca was not pregnant, but I hope this clears it up for you! Please review and tell me if you think I should continue!)_


	3. Welcome to my life

_(AN: I don't own the O.C. although I wish I did, fox does!)_

**Welcome to my life….**

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

Do you ever want to run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy

But I'm not going to be ok

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work

It was always there

You don't know what it's like

What it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked

When you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

"Ah, well if it isn't the gruesome twosome of Newport." Marisa said coldly walking in on Caleb and Julie's dinner.

"Marisa you came bac-wait, what did you say about us being the gruesome twosome of Newport?" Julie interrupted herself before giving Marisa a glare

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that Sandy was my father, the past 17 years have just been a lie, haven't they?"

"WHAT! SANDY IS HER FATHER? JUJU WHAT IS GOING ON?" Caleb had an outrage, and used Julies nickname (Juju)

Cal… Calm down, I was just trying to protect Marisa!" Julie replied, also using Caleb's nickname. (Cal)

"All of this time, you have been lying to me?" Cal replied, forgetting Marisa was still in the room.

"Welcome to my life…" Marisa muttered _(AN: Hence the title of the chapter! Hehe!)_

"That's it young lady, you are grounded!" Julie shouted

"NO, you don't have control over me anymore, I'm going to stay at Summer's for a few days!" Marisa replied before going up to her room to pack an overnight bag

"Goodbye" Marisa stated before running out the door to her car

By the time Marisa got to Summer's house there were tears streaming down her face

"Oh my god Coop, what's wrong?" Summer asked, concerned

(AN: Sorry it took so long to update, I guess this may or may not turn into a RyanMarisa and a SethSummer story, so let me know what you want, plus the reviews, I love them! If you have any suggestions for the story, please let me know! Thank you everyone who is giving my story a chance, and if any of you out there want me to read your story, just let me know! This chapter featured Simple Plan's "Welcome to my life" which I also don't own)


	4. Collide

_(AN: I don't own the O.C. Fox does, but they are doing a really good job if you ask me!)_

Collide 

"Sum, I can't believe it!" Marisa told Summer after she had explained what happened

"Me either, Coop, I mean I thought your mom was bad, but I never just how bad she really was…."

"I miss Ryan!"

"I know you do Coop, but why did you break up with him? It's not his fault your mom have been lying to you for the past 17 years!"

"Sum, he's Seth's brother, I am technically Seth's sister, so I don't see how it could work out…"

"Oh my god Coop, did you ever think that Ryan is not Seth's brother by blood, and so he is not a Cohen, like you and Seth, hey wait does that mean I have to call you Cohen to? Oh no this could get confusing! Summer explained before this whole nickname this dawned on her

"I guess your right, I should go and talk to Ryan and see if he still wants me back…" Just as Marisa said this there was a rock thrown at Summer's bedroom window.

"Marisa I need you, I have thought it over and well, he goes…

"The dawn is breaking

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you

Yeah

But I'm open, you're closed

Where I follow, you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find, you and I collide

I'm quiet, you know

You make a first impression

I've found I'm scared to know

I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the stars refuse to shine

Out of the back you fall in time

I somehow find, you and I collide

Don't stop here

I've lost my place

I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You finally find, you and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide" Ryan sang along to the c.d.

"Oh my god Chino, that was sooooo cheesy!" Summer said before the giggle fit hit

"Sum, it was sweet" Marisa replied after hitting her arm playfully

"I'm going to go outside and talk to him, ok Sum?"

"Yup" Summer replied and the sang out

"Marisa and Ryan sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G,

First comes love, then comes marriage,

Then comes Marisa with a baby carriage!" Summer cracked up after the last part of the song, and Marisa could not help but grin

"Ryan how did you know I was here?"

"Well I went to your house, and apparently threw a rock at the wrong window, and Julie threatened to call the cops, so I figured, since you were so upset with your mom, you would go to Summer's for comfort" Ryan answered _(AN: We all know Ryan is not a man of many words!)_

"I didn't know you could sing, you are not a man of many words! _(AN: lol!)_

"I'm not, but after talking to Seth, and going through his girly section of c.d's I thought this one just fit, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, obviously because we are standing outside, it is starting to rain, and I just made a huge idiot out of myself"

"Well after talking to Summer, she cleared it up and explained how you are an Atwood, not a Cohen, so if you could possibly find it in your heart to forgive me, maybe we can be together again"

"No, I just came out here and sang a romantic song to you, and now you know that I REALLY can't sing, I won't take you back" Ryan replied, hi voice full of sarcasm

"I think I liked you better when you weren't funny!" Marisa said before leaning in for a kiss

"That is so sweet!" Summer squealed from her bedroom window and then they all started laughing

"Why don't you guys cone inside, it's starting to pour!" Summer said

"We'll be in in one minute, could you get some towels for us?" Marisa asked

Once they were sure Summer was gone, they kissed one more time, before heading into the house, as a happy couple once more!

_(AN:I know that Ryan would probably never do that, but I thought it just fit, and I love that song, and I heard it on the radio, so that was Howie Day's "Collide" which I don't own either!)_


	5. Because I love you

(A.N. have been getting some reviews about Sandy hating Julie, and would never do that, but, as I stated in chapter two, he did it because he was jealous about Kirsten going to Jimmy, instead of someone else, well I just wanted to clear that up! Oh, and sadly, I don't own the O.C.. Fox does, but they are doing a really good job! Can't wait until tomorrow, fresh episode of the O.C.! I can't wait!)

**Because I love you…**

"Cohen, get over here now!" Summer demanded into her cell phone

"How about a hello first summer?" Seth asked

"Hello, are you happy? Now are you coming or not, Coop and Chino have been kissing for a while, and I'm getting worried their gonna run out of air!"

"Wait, what? Marisa and Ryan are back together? I got to see this! I'll be over in like two minutes!" Seth said before hanging up and shaking his head, those two just can't live without each other, then realizing he was thinking more about him and Summer, rather than Ryan and Marisa…

"Hey Summer, where are the two lovebirds?" Seth asked after arriving at Summer's house

"Their upstairs, maybe we should give them some privacy"

"O.K. what do you want to do then, watch a movie, play a game, kiss…" Seth asked before thinking

"Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?" Seth questioned

"Yes you did Cohen" Summer said with her cheeks looking flushed

"Why did you say that Cohen?" Summer quizzed

"Because I love you!" Seth blurted out

"Because I love you

I'll always be honestly, willingly, faithful and true

Because I love you

I'm hopelessly, endlessly

Yours, heart and soulfully

And I devotedly

Do it 'cause I do it, 'cause I do it, 'cause I

Do it, 'cause I love you"- Mark Wills

"Seth do you really mean that?" Summer asked as tears sprung to her eyes

"I have loved you since the day I met you, and I will always love you!" Seth said with and emotion filled voice

"Seth, I love you to!" Summer croaked out before pulling Seth in for a long awaited kiss, just as Ryan and Marisa were walking in

"Ohhhh, guys!" Marisa squealed

"Does this mean were together?" Seth pondered before kissing Summer on the cheek

"Take the fact that I didn't just hit you when you kissed me on the cheek as a yes." Summer answered

"All of us together again, we could conquer the world, but of course we would have to stop by home and get captain oats first because he would hate me if he missed out on that one!" Seth told the three of them with sarcasm in his voice

"Cohen, shut up." Summer demanded

"You got it" Seth said, sounding like a lost little boy

"So… what should we do know?" Ryan asked the group

_(A.N. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update, I had writer's block, so if anybody has some ideas, I would love to know them! This chapter also featured Mark Wills Because I Love You, which I also don't own)_


End file.
